storyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire King
History Not much is known on the vampire kings history or how he became a vampire Powers and Abilities Super Strenght: The Vampire King being one of the oldest vampires alive is immensely strong and therefore he is stronger then any normal vampire, vampire prince,common werewolf and humans. he is strong enough to lift full grown men off their feet with one hand, he is strong enough to rip off the limbs of his enemies and also rip out internal organs. like other vampires this ability increases over time. Super Speed: The Vampire King is much faster then any Common werewolf or vampire he can easily out run other species and stop them in their tracks. he can run miles in miniutes. when covering short distances he moves to fast for the human brain to process and so appears as if he is teleporting, when covering long distances he appears as a blurr. this ability increases over time. Super Agility: The Vampire King posses super agility and he can move,jump,climb and run faster then any common vampire or werewolf. Super Senses: The Vampire King has hightened senses that far exceeds that of any common vampire,werewolf or vampire prince. Super Durability: The Vampire King can handle far more traurma then any vampire, vampire prince, common werewolf or human, they are less effected by the weakness of the species. Super Healing: The Vampire King can heal faster then humans,vampires,vampire princes and common werewolves. they can heal from non fatal wounds almost instantly, if they feed on blood it will quicken the process, if they feed their blood to others it will heal there wounds almost instantly. Immortaility: The Vampire King has been around for 2000 years and they are immortal in the sense that they can not die of old age and will live forever. Mind Control: The Vampire King has the ability to control the minds of humans, vampires and vampire princes, they cannot use this ability on werewolves or witches or sirens. Dream Manipulation: The Vampire Prince can enter a persons dream and bestow nightmares or convey messeges, he can warp the dream to his liking. unlike vampires and vampire princes they can do this from miles away from their victim. True Face: they can show there vampire features like their fangs and glowing red eyes DayTime Walking: Like Vampire Princes the Vampire King can walk in sunlight. Transformation: The Vampire Prince can transform into a giant bat when he is at full strenght. Weaknesses Broken Neck: If the neck of The Vampire King is broken they will be rendered unconcious for several hours. Blood Loss: if The Vampire King loses too much blood without the time to heal or his healing ability is blocked then he will grow weaker and weaker until eventually like other vampires he will be in a dead like state until he recives blood. Fire: If The Vampire King is lit on fire he will be severely hurt and may be rendered unconcious however the flames will not permantly kill him. Invite: Like other vampires The Vampire King must be invited in before entering somebody's home. Magic: The Vampire King can be Vulnrable to powerful witches and their magics. Physical Attacks: The Vampire King can be slowed down if they sustain too many injuries without healing, however they can take far more punishment then other vampires. Bloodflower: If The Vampire King touches Bloodflower it will burn his skin however he will heal extremely quick, if it is ingested it will render the king weak and dazed, Wood: If The Vampire King is Staked with wood it will not kill them or render them unconcious but it will extremely hurt them. The Vampire King TBA